A Failed Mission
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: Naruto still loves Sasuke even after 3 years since Sasuke defected. On one mission, Naruto is frustrated so Sasuke kidnaps him and ties him to a bed, smut ensues. Bondage with mild dubcon in the beginning.
1. Meeting In the Woods and Foreplay

"We failed Sakura, there is no bright side to this," Naruto retorted sourly. His bright blue eyes narrowed in anger as he paced the length of the hotel room. "We failed our mission and don't even have a fucking clue as to where Orochimaru's hideout is!"

"Naruto calm down, I'm sure there's a way we can find some more information." Sakura replied. She watched Naruto pace while sitting in a white bathrobe. Her ninja uniform hanging in the only bathroom in their shared hotel room, drying after Sakura had washed the blood out of it.

"Information isn't going to bring Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed his damp jacket from the floor and stormed out of the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She stood up and ran after him, down the hallways and outside behind the hotel. Naruto pulled on his black and orange jacket, angrily zipped it up, pulled on his shoes and ran into the forest. He was too angry to care if Sakura followed him. "Naruto please come back, we'll find a way!" Sakura called out as Naruto disappeared into the forest as the sunlight faded into the darkness of the night. "Naruto!" Sakura called out again. Trying to put on her shoes while running she fumbled, tripping on her own two feet.

"Sakura, let him go. He just needs some time alone to cool off, he'll come back when he's ready." Kakashi-sensei's voice barely reached Naruto's ears as he ran deeper into the forest, farther away from the hotel.

Naruto ran deep into the forest with no particular direction in his mind, he was just to overwhelmed with emotions. He had wanted so badly to find Sasuke and bring him back home. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was in love with Sasuke. Ever since that first day as team seven, Naruto had considered Sasuke more than just a friend, they were rivals but he thought they were even more than that. At first, he thought of him as a brother but after their mission in the Land of Waves, Naruto realized that his feelings ran even deeper than he had previously thought.

When Naruto faced Sasuke at the Valley of the End, that was when he finally realized that he had fallen for Sasuke. He had fallen hard. Naruto didn't know what to think, was it okay for him to love Sasuke? Was it okay to even think about him that way. Confused, Naruto had gone to Iruka for advice; to his surprise he had found Kakashi-sensei and Iruka having sex in Iruka's apartment on Iruka's couch. Much to Iruka's embarrassment, Naruto no longer questioned whether it was right or not to love Sasuke.

After three years of determined training, he had finally had a chance to save Sasuke, to bring him back. He had failed; Sasuke had gotten away, Naruto had been to overcome with emotions and Sasuke was gone before Naruto could rein in his emotions to do something useful. It was entirely his fault, he couldn't keep his promise and he couldn't save his friend, his brother, his…

Before Naruto knew it, he was crying. He stopped running and wiped away his tears. Looking around only to find that he was lost, surrounded by trees. The sun had already set, leaving him in darkness with the forest overshadowing him. Frustrated at himself for getting so caught up in his contemplations that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, he slammed his fist against a tree.

He looked around and saw a stump as long as an elephant in diameter in the shadowy light of the full moon that rose silently in the sky. He pulled out a kunai from a pocket of his jacket and attacked the large piece of wood, too emotionally overwhelmed to care if he got splinter stuck in his hands or broke the tip of his weapon. When he did break his kunai, he continued beating the wood, punching and kicking. When his knuckles bled and healed he created bunshins and rasengan'd the hell out of the stump, smashing it to pieces.

When his chakra reserves finally gave out, he leaned against a tree that managed to stay out of Naruto's anger filled path. He was breathing heavily and feeling rather emotionally relieved. Beating things always made him feel better. As Naruto relished the feeling of being completely exhausted, he didn't notice that a figure stood in the tree above him, silently watching every single move the blonde made.

The figure jumped down from it's perch in the tree and without a sound, he landed just out of Naruto's vision. His dark, black eyes watching Naruto intently; waiting for him to turn around and notice his presence. Naruto didn't realize that there was someone behind him until he got up, intent on trying to find his way back to the hotel. Naruto looked around and saw the figure, the moon giving off enough light for Naruto to see who it was that stood before him.

"Sas-"Naruto started but Sasuke didn't let him finish, his eyes starting to bleed red as his sharingan activated. Before Naruto realized what was going on, he was no longer in the forest. Instead, he was in a large room, almost like a warehouse, its ceiling lights illuminating the place in a bright crimson. The shadows in the corners so deep a black that the crimson light could not penetrate its depth. He was lying naked on a bed, arms and legs eagle spread, held down by shackles. His manhood lying out in the open for all to see.

From a shadowed corner, Sasuke emerged. His clothes the same as Naruto remembered from the forest, his pale face drowned in a red light. In his hand, Naruto could see the reddened glint of a knife. Sasuke let a hint of a smirk show on his face as he came closer to Naruto. No words were exchange, Sasuke just got on top of the blonde, held up the knife, brought it to Naruto's right arm and dug into it. At first, Naruto only winced but as Sasuke pulled the knife down and across, to make out an 'M' on Naruto's arm, he couldn't help but grit his teeth and try to stop a grunt from erupting from his mouth.

As Sasuke continued his work, Naruto ground his teeth together to hold back any sound from coming out but a groan escaped his throat. When Sasuke heard the groan his smirk broadened, he plunged the knife even deeper than he had before. Blood was running down Naruto's arms onto the bed. Three groans later and an entire 'MINE' was carved into Naruto's arm and Sasuke prepared to start on his left arm. As Sasuke stabbed the skin of Naruto's arm, blood spurted from the fresh wound. Naruto let out a scream, his hands and feet straining against the binds holding him. Naruto had been through pain, much worse than what he was being dealt now, but for an emotionally construed reason, he could not hold back the pain filled cries. Sasuke looked down at him with those cold dark black eyes, a full blown leer displayed on his face as he carved out the word on Naruto's arms again.

"37 hours." Sasuke murmured as he carved the last line of an 'E' into Naruto's arm. Naruto was breathing heavily now, his arms twitching as the blood flowed from the wounds. Then Sasuke was gone, the pain in his arms no longer evident. Naruto looked around and there he was again, coming out of the shadows with a knife in hand. He got on top of Naruto again and started it over again. This time Naruto managed to hold back groans, gasping and grunting instead whenever Sasuke thrust the knife deeper into his arms. "36 hours." Sasuke murmured. Naruto curled his toes and clenched his fists as he tried to control his breathing, his heart was beating fast. Once again, Sasuke disappeared, the pain completely gone. Naruto groaned even before Sasuke climbed on top of him the next time.

"Oi Naruto, do you not have a tolerance for pain?" Sasuke taunted him as his knife pierced Naruto's skin again. Naruto tensed up, hands straining against his shackles, his face contorted in agony; he clenched his teeth trying to hold back a scream of not physical torment, but of anger, and confusion. "35 hours left." Sasuke chuckled, another pair of 'MINE' already carved into Naruto's arms.

It started again; Naruto could feel the knife on his arms still, a dull sting itching his skin where it had been before. Once again, Sasuke stepped out of the shadowy corner, a knife in hand. "What's wrong Naruto? Are we not friends anymore?" Sasuke asked. The smirk was still on his face. Naruto looked incredulously at Sasuke as he got on top of him, then grew angry. His bright blue eyes narrowed as his hands strained against the binds that held him down.

"God dammit you fucking bastard! Don't you understand you fucking idiot? I fucking love you!" Naruto blurted out as Sasuke dug the knife into Naruto's arm. The glint in Sasuke's eyes didn't disappear, if anything it got brighter and not even before Sasuke's knife left Naruto's arm a smile, an actual smile, was on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke was gone again, he just disappeared. The itch in his arms a little sharper. Naruto struggled against his binds as Sasuke, for the fourth time, emerged from the shadows. "Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto cried out. Tears falling from his eyes as he barely held back sobs that escaped his throat. Silently, Sasuke got on top of him again and repeated what he had done the last three times, a small smile etched on his cold, hard face.

For 34 hours Naruto endured the pain. Each time it started over the pain in his arms starting to become sharper and sharper. The last hour ended and Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke, watching as his blood flowed from his arms onto the red stained sheets on the bed he was tied down to. Preferring not to look Sasuke in the eyes as he cried. There was silence. He could feel Sasuke on top of him; then he heard the knife clatter to the floor. he felt Sasuke lean down over him, an abnormal bulge coming into contact with his stomach. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips barely touched his ear, Naruto didn't move. Not a muscle in his body twitched as the clothed erection rubbed against his abdomen.

"You know Naruto," Sasuke's firm voice was quiet almost soft but it chilled Naruto to his very soul, it caused shivers to run up and down his spine. "I was going to force you," He could feel Sasuke's hot breathe against his ear, one of Sasuke's fingers tracing over the word he had cut into Naruto's left arm. Naruto gasped, his muscles forgetting they were to be still, they flexed under his skin impatiently, adrenaline and nervousness running through his veins. The thought of Sasuke's erection cause a tingling feeling to emerge in his lower regions. "But now it looks like I don't have too." Naruto could feel Sasuke's smirk against his cheek. The finger that had been tracing the word on Naruto's arm was lifted. A hand grabbed his chin, one of the fingers was wet and sticky. The hand forcefully turned Naruto's head to look up. Naruto couldn't help but look into Sasuke's eyes, those large, black eyes staring back, completely empty of emotion.

Sasuke leaned down farther, so close that their lips were almost touching. He stared into Naruto's eyes for several seconds. Then as if he suddenly made up his mind, thrust his lips upon Naruto's. The kiss lasted for half an eternity or so it seemed to Naruto. When Sasuke pulled away he was no longer in the warehouse but instead back in the forest, no time had passed at all. Naruto felt drained not just physically anymore but mentally as well, he had no energy to fight let alone talk or think.

"-uke." Naruto became dazed, eyes lolling to the back of his head as he swayed back and forth. The blonde fell forward, no longer conscious. Before Naruto could land face first on the hard, cold ground, Sasuke was in front of him. He caught the unconscious ninja with a small, almost invisible to the naked eye, smile on his lips.

"Che," Sasuke murmured. "Too easy." With Naruto slung over his back, he disappeared into the dark shadowy depths of the forest. Only a mess of destroyed wood from the stump was left to claim witness for what had transpired there.

* * *

His arms were aching, the stinging pain now dulled and spread throughout his arms. That was the first thing Naruto felt when waking up, the second thing was that he was blindfolded. Confused, he tried to remove the blindfold only to find that his hands were bound together above his head, the back of his hands touching. Whoever had tied his hands knew he was a ninja and took measures to make sure he would not get away easily. His fingers brushed against something soft and smooth, Naruto's brows furrowed as he tried to imagine what it was and could only think of silk.

The sound of a shower being turned on grabbed Naruto's attention, he strained to hear more but there was nothing, only the sound of the water rushing out of its spout. Nervously, Naruto stretched and found more things that confused him; he tried to move his feet and found them to be separated and bound as well. By now Naruto had realized several more things, one, he was lying on a bed with silk sheets, two, he was not only bound and blindfolded but three, he was also very very naked.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed out. Pulling against his restraints in an attempt to break them. The fact that he was naked only worried him more, what kind of perverted enemy would want him naked and tied down to a bed? The sound of the shower stopped, followed by the sound of a door opening.

Realizing his mistake, Naruto struggled harder against his binds. He tried releasing chakra to destroy the binds but it just absorbed whatever amount of chakra he put into it. Frustrated, Naruto struggled even harder but to no avail. The sound of the footsteps only caused Naruto to curse again, quite colorfully. "Fucking god dammit, of all the fucking shit that could fucking happen, it fucking has to fucking be this?!"

"Naruto." A disembodied voice murmured. Naruto became still, his lips stopped working when he recognized the voice that had said his name. He had done this before, he thought. Not exactly the same, but this had happened before. Then a memory found its way to his consciousness, he had been in the forest, he had used up all his chakra, Sasuke had shown up. Sasuke's sharingan had activated, he had been tied to a bed just like he was now, not blindfolded, Sasuke had cut him; Naruto had said that he loved him and then, Sasuke had kissed him.

The memory caused his cheeks to flush bright red; he could feel them burning heatedly. At first, Naruto was too stunned to say anything, and then just let the name pop out of his mouth. "Sasuke." The pregnant silence that followed made Naruto more certain that it was Sasuke that had spoken. "About, about last night Sasuke," Naruto stuttered. Before he could get any farther a wet appendage came into contact with Naruto's stomach, effectively stopping Naruto from continuing to speak. The appendage was lifted and after several seconds of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Glad to know I finally found a way to effectively shut you up, Naruto," Sasuke's voice taunted. Naruto tried to retort with a smart remark but the wet appendage returned to Naruto's stomach. It moved higher, swiveling its path up Naruto's chest. As the appendage traveled north, Naruto became much more aware of his body and it's reactions. He felt the need to squirm away from the appendage but held it back with effort. He mentally steeled himself, he would not react until Sasuke had heard him out.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. His heart pounding in his chest, blood and adrenaline racing through his veins. In response to Naruto's question, the wet appendage grew into a mouth and attached itself to Naruto's left nipple and sucked it with no hesitation. Naruto felt the pleasure rip through his chest to his manhood and it twitched in response, a gasp escaping his throat. Almost immediately after Naruto's gasp, a dry, callused, touch made itself know on Naruto's collar bone. It ran down his chest and past his hips, just barely passing Naruto's manhood. The calloused finger then stopped and traveled back up towards Naruto's collarbone. As the teasing continued, Naruto began to sweat, it gathered where his binds held him, where the blindfold covered Naruto's eyes and in other private areas.

The mouth trailed from Naruto's left nipple to his right, the finger becoming a whole hand and rubbing Naruto's shoulder. Another hand reached his other arm, its palm ghosting over where Sasuke had carved the words; Naruto could feel the skin that had been cut was still intact. It was irritated and caused quite a lot of discomfort. The teasing continued for eternity for Naruto, his manhood becoming half hard without a single finger touching him and then, it was suddenly gone.

Naruto's emotions had become overwhelmingly strong, for so long he had wanted Sasuke, to touch him as Sasuke was touching him now. For three years he had dreamed of it happening and Sasuke would come back to Konoha, but now that it was happening he couldn't believe it. For some reason, Sasuke had wanted him and would have forced him into it if he hadn't told Sasuke that he loved him, he had said so himself. Sasuke hadn't been planning to come back to Konoha, he had never planned on it because all he could think about was killing Itachi.

"What's wrong Naruto? Something the matter?" Sasuke's voice had an edge of lightness to it. Naruto realized that he had started crying, the tears rolled down his cheeks with no effort to force them. His gasps were ragged an sobs tried to rise out of Naruto's throat but he swallowed them, trying to keep what little hope he still had left alive.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto choked out. "Why are you doing this to me? Why aren't you trying to sever the bond we have? Why haven't you killed me?" Naruto burst out, his sobs escaping from this throat. "Why won't you come back to Konoha Sasuke?" He asked. Sobs were coming out more freely, more distinct as the tears ran down his cheeks.

There was no reply, the only sound in the room the sobs and short gasps of Naruto crying. A pair of lips descended onto Naruto's out of nowhere, stopping the sobs and gasps. The kiss was passionate, the lips pressed against Naruto's were forceful, wanton and needy. At first, Naruto was too stunned at first to respond at all, then, when he realized that he was being kissed he started to kiss back. When the tongue of the kisser darted out, Naruto didn't hesitate to let it in. The tongue searched Naruto's mouth relentlessly, touching all of his teeth and caressing Naruto's tongue, trying to coax it to play.

When Naruto just started to respond to the tongue invading his mouth, his tongue retreated and he bit down hard on the invading tongue. It left his mouth, leaving the of blood from the interaction behind. There was no yelling, no reaction at all; Naruto had been expecting at least some sort of reaction. A yell or a punch to the face, anything, but there was only silence.

Naruto turned his head and spat out the blood, hating the coppery taste of it in his mouth; he pulled at his restraints, grunting when they refused to give. "Tell me why Sasuke! Why are you touching me like this? Why did you kiss me just now? Why did you kiss me back then?! Why are you doing this?!" Naruto yelled. His hands were straining against their binds but they would not give.

The blindfold was taken off before Naruto could understand what was happening; he blinked wearily trying adjusting to the light quickly. He looked up to see Sasuke standing upside down over him, his feet attached to a low canopy top over the bed Naruto was on. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face, he wasn't smirking, a small trace of blood on the side of Sasuke's lip. Sasuke had set an unemotional mask in place; Naruto couldn't help but stare into Sasuke's eyes and ask just one more question. "Do you love me?" He lifted his head trying to see any sort of reaction on the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke didn't reply, he kept staring at him, eye to eye, the mask still in place. A sense of déjà vu washed over Naruto as Sasuke stared down at him and then Sasuke let himself fall onto the bed on his hands and knees over Naruto. His face was so close to Naruto's that he could just reach out and touch his lips. Sasuke's hands reached up to Naruto's hair and forced his lips on Naruto's once more. The kiss as just as passionate and needy as the first but much more wild and intense. Naruto, even though he never got his answer, kissed back with probably even more passion and intensity than Sasuke. It was the chance that Naruto could finally get rid of all the emotions he had been bottling inside and let everything go.

Sasuke's hands ran through Naruto's hair, his body covering Naruto's as their tongues danced in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's clothes creating friction as his body ground against Naruto's, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's mouth and went lower. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's nick, licking and sucking at every inch he could find of Naruto's tan, flawless skin. Sasuke's hands traveled down lower to his captive's nipples, he rubbed and pinched them twisting them every time a gasp or moan escaped from Naruto's throat.

"Sas, Sasuke." Naruto gasped out as Sasuke bit Naruto's adam's apple almost harshly. Sasuke's hands traveled lower finally touching the limb he had purposefully been avoiding, his mouth delving into the dip of Naruto's collarbone. Naruto couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure. The dual sensation of his manhood being touched and a delicious sucking feeling on his neck created pleasurable sensations. Shivers running up and down his spine, allowing his manhood to become fully erect.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's erection, his mouth leaving Naruto's collarbone. He got up off the bed. Naruto watched him, his face flushed red and eyes glazed over in pleasure. Sasuke pulled off his clothes, making sure that Naruto was watching, until he stood in front of Naruto, naked. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's erection that was standing proudly in front of him. Smirking, Sasuke returned to the bed on top of Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's dick and thumbed its head. The blonde gasped at the feeling, his back arching up into Sasuke's body; his hands grasped at the silk as Sasuke kissed Naruto's collarbone and made his way to his mouth. Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto's erection and ran it up his chest into his bright blonde locks.

Naruto's eyes widened as his erection cam into contact with Sasuke's, the friction sending chills of pleasure up and down his spine again. Naruto couldn't help but arch his back, their erections creating even more friction. Blue eyes widened as Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto, he watched as Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure and a moan escaped his lips. Sasuke pulled Naruto's lips to his and kissed him, tongues playing with each other as Sasuke dominated his blonde captive.

Having Sasuke grind his erection into Naruto's caused him to moan and toss his head around, fists clenching and toes curling in pure pleasure. "Oh fuck." Was all Naruto managed to get out as Sasuke sucked on his adam's apple again, their erections grinding together in the most pleasurable way. Sasuke stopped sucking on Naruto's adam's apple when he heard what Naruto had said, he quit grinding his hips into Naruto's only to have Naruto whine in discontent and look at him pleadingly. When Naruto looked up at Sasuke, there was a full blown smirk on his face.

"I thought you would never ask." Sasuke said. He got off Naruto again and left the room. Naruto looked up thoroughly confused, his erection begging to be touched and body straining for attention.

"Wha?" Was all Naruto could say before Sasuke returned with a bottle of lube and a full on smirk on his face.


	2. WooHoo and Afterwards

"What the fuck is that?!" Naruto pulled against his bindings, looking at Sasuke incredulously.

"Tch, you've seen lube before haven't you, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked as he once again returned to the bed, the bottle of lube set down next to Naruto's hip. Naruto tried to retort but Sasuke didn't give him a chance. "You know Naruto, I've waited a long time for this." Sasuke's lust filled eyes roamed over Naruto's sensitized body, ignoring Naruto's surprised and angry face. He reached down and cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand, looking at the mess of hickey's and bite marks he made on his neck. He leaned down again and kissed Naruto, tongue delving into his blondes mouth. Sasuke's hands made their way down Naruto's body until they reached Naruto's thighs, he held them firmly in his grasp and pulled his lips away from Naruto's.

"I've waited so long to have you where you are now," Sasuke's tongue traveled lower, licking and nipping at his previous markings. "To touch you and taste you, to mark you as mine." Sasuke's mouth reached one of Naruto's dusty pink nipples, he attached himself to one of them. He sucked on it, a gasp escaping Naruto's mouth, Sasuke raked his teeth against the nipple before he bit down hard.

"Aah!" Naruto cried out. The pain Sasuke had inflicted on him wasn't intense but it caused his erection to throb, practically crying out to be touched. Sasuke released Naruto's nipple and watched as a bruise started to form where Sasuke had bit it. He waited a few seconds and when the bite hadn't healed itself, Sasuke smirked. He moved over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, this time earning a moan.

"To have you underneath me, quivering and begging for more," Sasuke murmured as he bit and licked his way down Naruto's firm, tan chest to where he dipped his tongue into Naruto's belly button. Naruto shivered in pleasure, his toes curling in pleasure and cock beginning to throb harder, almost painfully as Sasuke's tongue mapped his body. Sasuke's tongue traveled lower as he pulled Naruto's legs even farther apart. "To hear you scream my name in pleasure." Sasuke's mouth reached Naruto's hard cock, he wrapped his lips around the head and licked it, tasting precum as he did.

"Nngh, no please," Naruto tried to shy away from the treatment Sasuke was giving his erection, his attempts futile. Cruel amusement gleamed in Sasuke's eyes as he let Naruto's leaking cock slide farther into his mouth, his tongue discovering new territory of the blonde's body that he could explore. One of Sasuke's hands grabbed the lube he had dropped earlier, he uncapped it and poured a small amount into his hand. "St-stop Sasuke." Naruto whined. His hips bucking into Sasuke's mouth unintentionally. Sasuke put one hand back on Naruto's thighs and pushed his hips back down, Naruto's hard cock coming out of Sasuke's mouth with a small, audible 'pop'.

While slicking his fingers in lube, Sasuke turned his head to the side and bit Naruto's inner thigh, his teeth breaking skin. Naruto inhaled sharply, he looked down to see Sasuke look at the wound he'd created and to Naruto's surprise Sasuke licked it, lapping up the blood. He had _licked _it! "Fuck Sasuke." Naruto whined, he tugged at his bindings as the mind numbing pleasure traveled straight to his already hard erection. Another sensation caught Naruto's attention, it was cold, wet, and had already started invading his posterior. "Oh_ shit!_" Naruto's head jerked back, his hips rising up off the bed as he tried to evade the finger that pushed it's way into his asshole.

Naruto's muscles clenched instinctively, unused to the feeling of being penetrated. Sasuke watched as Naruto's body reacted to his two fingers which were only a knuckle deep. He was lustfully gazing at the way Naruto's muscles tightened and shifted beneath beautifully tan skin. The skin that Sasuke had marked and claimed as his own. He felt the tightening of the muscles of Naruto's ass that surrounded his lubed fingers and realized that just from the rough teasing, his own manhood was twitching in excitement.

"Sasuke, you goddamn motherfucker! Take whatever the hell that is out!" Naruto yelled. His pleasure hazed mind becoming sharply aware of how the intrusion in his ass was causing some discomfort.

"Can't tolerate a little pain with pleasure? They're just fingers Naruto," Sasuke smirked. He grabbed Naruto's hip and pushed him back down on the bed. "Your body is enjoying the attention I've been giving it though, you can tell that, can't you?" He traced a path of bite marks and hickeys he'd made with one hand while his other fingers slid a knuckle deeper into Naruto.

"Nuh uh, Teme." Naruto gasped out. He could feel Sasuke's fingers pump into him again. Wriggling his hips, trying to rid himself of the intrusion and found it only caused a tingling sensation to make it's way up his spine, his erection throbbing even harder now.

"You know Naruto, you're a very bad liar," Sasuke's eyes narrowed. His fingers had only been two knuckles deep before, but this time he pushed them all the way into Naruto's tight hole roughly, obviously unhappy with Naruto's previous answer. "Usuratonkachi." Sasuke's hand grabbed Naruto's erection and grazed his short nails against it, earning another gasp and whimper from the blonde. Naruto glared at Sasuke after the whimper escaped his throat, in response to the glare, Sasuke pushed a third and unlubed finger into him.

Naruto grit his teeth, determined to stop himself from whimpering or making any other sound that the dark haired shinobi could hear. Sasuke harshly pushed his fingers into Naruto again, making sure Naruto winced. When Sasuke had finished his preparations, he pulled out his fingers, watching in mild interest as Naruto's asshole clenched and unclenched at the loss of intrusion. He lightly coated his own erection in lube before setting himself at Naruto's entrance, he took a moment and leaned down to kiss Naruto again. Naruto refused to give up without a fight though. He turned his head to the side, Sasuke's lips connecting with Naruto's cheek. The head turn didn't faze Sasuke, instead he just traveled lower, sucking hard on the exposed neck Naruto had left him.

"Tell me again Naruto," Sasuke murmured. "What you said in the forest, say it again." He ran one of his hands down Naruto's body, then rested it upon Naruto's hip. His other hand turned Naruto's chin, he forced Naruto to look at him. They're faces were so close that it didn't matter where Naruto turned his eyes, he would still be looking straight into those deep, onyx orbs. Naruto practically stopped breathing, his mind losing the ability to think straight. Sasuke wanted him to say it again? But why would he want that? He was going to rape him anyway, it didn't make any sense.

"Tell me," Sasuke leaned down even closer, his hand keeping Naruto's chin in place. "That you love me." He finished his descent, their lips meeting in a deep and hungry kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss, his mind clearing until it was nearly blank. All he could think about, all he could focus on, was that body above him and those delightfully skilled lips that kept the pleasure flowing through his veins. His body responded as best it could in it's restrained position, Naruto's back arching, hips rising to meet Sasuke's, their erections grinding against each other. The only thing that now concerned Naruto was that he got as much physical contact that he possibly could with the dark haired shinobi above him.

Naruto unconsciously closed his eyes, his back arched up and hips grinding against Sasuke's. Pleasure gripped Naruto's mind, it left him quivering for more and Sasuke was only too happy to oblige. But on one condition. Sasuke pulled away, breaking the kiss and took in the sight of Naruto who lay beneath him and he smirked, Naruto looked so _fuckable_. His erection twitching in agreement. Naruto's bright blue eyes were hidden behind blonde eyelashes, a bright red blush clearly dominating the tan skin of Naruto's cheeks that Sasuke knew he had caused. Those beautiful pink lips swollen and bruised from their kissing and his bright blonde hair mussed, revealing that he had just recently been ravished. Never mind the fact Naruto was about to get the living daylights fucked out of him by none other than his captor.

"Say it again Naruto," Sasuke kissed Naruto again, it was deep but considered a light peck compared to those previous, "You love me." Tan eyelids opened, revealing glazed blue eyes beneath them. The haze of pleasure that fogged Naruto's mind lifted momentarily, allowing Naruto to think clearly once again. Sasuke wanted him to confess his love again? Naruto couldn't understand why, Sasuke didn't feel the same way Naruto felt about him, did he? Naruto barely got a chance to ponder that before something poked him in the ass.

He had forgotten Sasuke was above him, his hard cock poised at his entrance, ready to penetrate him at any second. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his mind practically going blank again as Sasuke grabbed one of his bruised and abused nipples and started toying with it roughly. Sasuke's fingers expertly pulled, rubbed and pinched the pink nub, almost absentmindedly tracing his fingers over the bite mark he had left earlier. The feeling of it sending shivers through Naruto's already sensitized body.

"You first." Naruto managed to gasp out. He let himself fall back onto the bed, his body falling limp, although his erection proudly remained standing. Naruto's eyelids drooped, his eyes glazing over once again. Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, surprised at Naruto's response. He let go of Naruto's nipple, moving his hand to rest on the bed beneath them. The other hand seductively moving towards Naruto's erection.

"Why should I, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked, his hand on Naruto's thigh reached it's destination. He gently dragged his fingers across the hot, hard organ, making sure Naruto's eyes widened as he did so.

"Be-because, I already said it," Sasuke grasped the head of Naruto's cock, his thumb rubbing the tip of it. Naruto bit his lip to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. "and you ha-haven't." Naruto's voice rose a pitch as Sasuke squeezed his erection. Naruto could feel the sweat, a thin sheet of it covering his body. Every touch and kiss that Sasuke gave him only made Naruto more aware of how his body was reacting. A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, he let go of his captive's erection, his hands moving to his thighs. He parted them as wide as they could go, still being tied down to the bed and all. Without another word, he thrust into Naruto, no warning and no mercy.

"Aaahh!" Naruto cried out, he felt himself tense up involuntarily, taken by surprise. With Sasuke fully seated inside of him, it was hard to relax. He felt like he was being pulled apart, why was Sasuke so big?! For Sasuke though, he was in heaven. Naruto was fucking _tight_! His asshole practically sucking him in, encasing him in that tight heat. Sasuke nearly let himself go, he wanted to just pull back out and ram back in again and again. He managed to stop himself though, at least long enough for Naruto to get used to the feeling of Sasuke's dick up his ass. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to get himself to relax before Sasuke started to thrust into him. He licked his bruised lips, his tongue sliding over the appendage and wetting it. Sasuke watched as that pink tongue slid out of Naruto's mouth, lust taking control of his actions.

He kissed Naruto again, tongue delving into the blonde's mouth to once again explore, play and dominate the other. As Sasuke ravished Naruto's mouth, he returned his hand to Naruto's erection, his fingers exploring the hard organ. Forgetting the pain of being penetrated, Naruto moaned as Sasuke both kissed him and jerked him off, he started relaxing again and his eyes lazily closing halfway. When Sasuke felt Naruto relaxing, he started to slowly pull out and thrust back into Naruto, he tightened his grip on Naruto's cock and kept kissing him until Naruto had no choice but to pull away so he could breathe. Naruto felt the feeling of pain return as Sasuke started fucking him, it mingled with the pleasure in his veins and made his anus feel like it was on fire. He winced when a particularly hard thrust pushed his body backwards, his ankles pulling against his binds in a painful way.

"Dammit, Sasuke, it fucking hurts!" Naruto hissed out. His head was spinning, the mix of pleasure and pain was making it hard for Naruto to keep his muscles relaxed. The binds on his ankles bit into his skin harder as Sasuke started to thrust into him even more roughly. "Shit Sasuke!"

"Dobe." Sasuke growled as he started to thrust even harder. Naruto's body being pushed against the silk covers of the bed and his head being pushed against the headboard with each thrust. Naruto's hands finally found a perch, his binds had lost some of they're restraint as he was pushed farther up the bed and he found he could grasp them without them slipping through his hands.

"Fuck, Sasuke! You're going to rip my fucking feet off!" Naruto gasped out, mildly surprised Sasuke pulled out himself out of Naruto and let his hand fall from Naruto's hard cock. Sasuke's mind was slow to register the new information that filtered into his brain, too preoccupied with his limbs and their bodily functions to have any type of conversation take priority in his mind. Naruto felt Sasuke pull out of him, the action made the throbbing pain in his ass rise to a searing sting and made Naruto hiss out. He watched as Sasuke set himself on Naruto's legs and stared at him but Sasuke was just staring off into space, Naruto frowned. How hard could it be for Sasuke to understand what he was talking about?

"Teme." Naruto called out. The dark haired man didn't respond so Naruto tried other ways to catch Sasuke's attention. He twisted his legs as much as he could without pulling his against the binds any more and the feeling of something moving beneath him pulled Sasuke out of his reverie. His eyes glanced at Naruto then down to both of their erections, his focus returning to the position they both were in.

"What Dobe?" Sasuke muttered testily, his hands reached out to touch the bruised and bitten skin of Naruto's stomach. Naruto could feel those fingers travel down his stomach to his hard cock, they ran up and down it, tracing the veins absentmindedly.

"Take my feet out of the binds Sasuke, unless you want me to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my fucking life." Naruto hissed out, he could feel his toes start to tingle and realized they were falling asleep. Kyuubi could heal damaged nerve endings and flesh wounds easily, but dead nerves and severed limbs were another story altogether. Sasuke's eyebrow raised, the hand on Naruto's cock traveled upwards to the head of it and then it thumbed the tip. The action left Naruto in the state of mushy goo, his toes almost forgotten as the pleasure became greater than the pain. While watching Naruto react to the ministrations, Sasuke repositioned himself at the blonde's entrance.

"But what if I want you in a wheelchair? I wouldn't have to worry about you coming after me anymore, ne Usuratonkachi," Naruto didn't respond, he was too busy trying to stop himself from moaning loudly. "Would you like to know what it's like being stuck in a wheelchair Naruto?" Sasuke smirked when Naruto tried to glare up at him, but being tied to a bed naked and having a hard on, it ended up being a very seductive pout.

"Fuck you, asshole." Naruto spat out. Sasuke just smirked and pushed himself back into Naruto, the blonde grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight. Sasuke leaned back and released the binds on the blonde's feet, only needing to touch them to disengage them. The silky fabric loosened itself and fell from Naruto's ankles easily. When they were released, Naruto brought his legs up and wrapped them around Sasuke's waist, the action was not unwelcome.

Sasuke chuckled when he felt Naruto's legs wrap around him, happily surprised. "No Dobe, I'm fucking you, if you haven't noticed." Naruto opened his eyes just barely so he could glare at the man above him. A single thrust that hit a certain spot inside the blonde had Naruto's muscles tensing up again, Sasuke felt the change and hit the spot again. The feeling was strange, a mix of pain, pleasure and something else running through Naruto's veins. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, even with the lack of preparation. Naruto writhed each time Sasuke thrust into him, moaning each time as the intoxicating feeling of euphoria entered his system.

"Aah, shit! Sasuke..." Naruto cried out. The bed rocked and the headboard squeaked with every thrust. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hard cock again and fisted it, his thrusts becoming harder and uneven. "God." Naruto was getting close, he could feel it like a coil in his stomach as it wound itself tighter and tighter every time Sasuke's dick brushed against his prostate. Sasuke kissed Naruto again, their tongues dancing in Naruto's mouth and Sasuke's hands ran through Naruto's hair and held him closer. Sasuke extracted his tongue out of Naruto's mouth, breathing heavily as he continued to pound into the blonde's ass.

"Say it once more Naruto, tell me you love me one more time." Sasuke panted. His eyes bore into Naruto's and Naruto could not refuse him in the state he was in.

"Fuck Sasuke, I love you, I fucking love you!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke leaned back down and kissed Naruto again, his hands painfully pulling Naruto's hair. The thrusting continued to grow more erratic, the moaning and cries becoming louder as both came closer to their orgasms. When Naruto needed air he turned his head, breaking the kiss with Sasuke "I love you I love you I love you...oh fuck! Sasuke I love you I love you," Sasuke couldn't help but smile when he heard Naruto's mantra. "I love you I love yo-ah god! Fuck Sasuke I'm gonna cum." Naruto's legs wrapped themselves tightly around Sasuke waist, trying to bring Sasuke closer to him.

"Then cum Naruto, cum for me." Sasuke smirked and let his hands travel lower, he grabbed Naruto's hips and held them up. The new leverage helped Sasuke thrust deeper into Naruto with much more ease, Naruto felt the pleasure and euphoria multiply tenfold when Sasuke's hands gripped his waist and cried out, it was just too much for Naruto

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as he came all over his own stomach, Sasuke's hand still fisting his cum spurting cock.

"Mmh...Naruto." Sasuke grunted as he continued to pound into Naruto, lasting only a few thrusts before he came inside the tight heat of Naruto's ass. Naruto dimly realized that Sasuke had cum inside of him, but was to high on the pleasure still buzzing through his veins to really care. The Uchiha collapsed on top of Naruto, too worn out from their activities to bother to pull out of him, the blonde's legs relaxed and let themselves fall from their position around Sasuke's waist. The two lay there breathing heavily for a while, both coming down from their natural highs. Naruto let his eyes close, the pleasure and adrenaline was leaving his system and he was getting sleepy.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto murmured sleepily. His eyelids drooped and bright blue eyes gazing up at the dark haired shinobi dazedly. "Why'd you kidnap me and make love to me if you won't even tell me, you love me?" Naruto's voice started to slur and his breathing was slowing, he was starting to fall asleep. Sasuke was quiet for a while, he didn't move or make any attempt to pull himself out of Naruto and Naruto, in a half asleep state, thought Sasuke had fallen asleep. It was only when Naruto was just about ready to lose his consciousness to sleep did he hear Sasuke's smooth, baritone voice.

"Sure you don't wanna be in a wheelchair, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He lifted himself off of Naruto long enough to pull out of him. Sasuke's flaccid length slid out of Naruto and he whined half-halfheartedly. His ass was sore and the lack of something filling him left him feeling strangely empty, having a dick up his ass was something Naruto wasn't expecting to miss.

"Screw you, fucking asshole," Naruto murmured as Sasuke laid back down next to his uke, arms wrapping around Naruto's waist and nose in those sweaty blonde locks upon his uke's head. "My fucking asshole." Naruto maneuvered himself so his legs wrapped themselves around Sasuke's, his body as close to his bed partner as possible even with his hands tied to the headboard.

The dark haired ninja chuckled, a tired smirk spreading over his facial features. "Go to sleep Dobe." Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead and relaxed next to his blonde. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned toward Sasuke, his breathing evening out as he became oblivious to the suggestions of the land of the living When Sasuke was sure the blonde was asleep, he untangled themselves and got off the bed. He was sure the idiot would sleep through just about anything at the moment. He cleaned himself and Naruto up, washing away the cum and sweat that had accumulated during their time together with a towel he had taken from the bathroom and had wet. The dark haired man couldn't help but trace the letters that still graced Naruto's skin in a dull red color, the irritation had yet to disappear.

He pulled the sheets off the bed from underneath the tied up blonde and burned them, extinguishing it's use in a quick fireball in the bathtub. It's remnants were quickly washed down the drain, the raven making sure that all the evidence of the night they shared together was destroyed. Sasuke then picked up his clothes and got dressed, found where he had stashed Naruto's clothes and pulled Naruto's boxers and pants on the said blonde, careful to not rouse the blonde ninja. Undoing the binds that held Naruto's arms in place and disposing of them was a quick task, after that he left Naruto's shirt and jacket neatly folded at the side of the bed along with his shoes, weapons and headband. There was a hesitance in Sasuke's actions now, he walked over to the bed and stood above the beautiful sleeping blonde.

"When I kill Itachi, I'll come home to you..." Sasuke paused, "...I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke murmured as he leaned down and kissed the blonde, a chaste kiss on the lips and that was it. He pulled away from the blonde, lingering only milliseconds where he stood before walking out of the hotel room, turning off the lights, shutting the door behind him and leaving the sleeping blonde to awake later, in the darkness and very much alone.

When the door had clicked shut and the darkness enshrouded the room did the blonde dare let a smile grace his face, his eyes closed and breathing still a slow even pace.

* * *

Sakura was worried, Naruto had never come back last night. She had gone back to her room and had fallen into a fitful sleep and awoke the next morning to an empty bed beside her, it hadn't been slept in. She had packed everything up and gotten dressed and went off in search of Kakashi as soon as she realized Naruto hadn't come back. She had found him on the roof of the hotel, reading his Icha Icha paradise book as the sun rose.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura trailed off, tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel she was at fault for Naruto not coming back. "Naruto never came back last night, I'm worried about him, we failed our mission and he feels like it's his fault, Sensei, if-" Sakura choked back a sob, unable to finish what she wanted to say. 'If only I hadn't made him promise to bring Sasuke back, this never would have happened,'

Kakashi set down his book, he looked out into the surrounding forest and sighed. "It isn't your fault Sakura, Naruto would have gone after Sasuke no matter what," Sakura nodded her head and tried to hold back tears. "Come on, lets see if we can find him. He probably just fell asleep beating up a tree again." Sakura nodded and wiped away the tears threatening to fall from her bright green eyes, feeling comforted by Kakashi's sense of calm and confidence. Kakashi stood up and packed his favorite book away and darted off into the trees, Sakura not far behind him while both tried to sense their blonde teammate's chakra.

* * *

Naruto woke to silence, normally he wouldn't have thought anything of it but the fact he was in an unfamiliar bed in the utter darkness put him on edge. Naruto's eyes opened, they stared into the darkness as he familiarized himself with his surroundings.

The room was empty, slowly Naruto rose from the bed and found that his ass was sore, it wasn't painful enough to keep him bedridden so the blonde decided he could deal with the pain. He stumbled around the room until he found the wall and groped it, finding the light-switch. He flipped it up, turning on the lights and blinding his eyes momentarily. Naruto blinked several times, trying to accustom his eyes to the light. The place was clean and empty, white walls, plain wooden table, boring floor mats and the white bed that was missing it's sheets. The blonde frowned, why would the bed sheets be missing? He looked at the bed and suddenly remembered who had found in him in the woods, his frown grew deeper.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered to himself, then as if waking from a daze he looked around in bewilderment. "Sasuke," Naruto called out again, he ran across the room and searched through the other rooms of the small apartment. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he searched the entire apartment before collapsing on the bed, sore, tired and frustrated. He wasn't there, Sasuke had left. "That fucking jerk," Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He could have at least come back." Naruto's hand went to his lips and traced them with his fingertips. A small smile formed as he remembered the last thing that had happened before the blonde fell asleep, his lips tingled faintly.

Naruto laid there for only a few minutes, his mind replaying the last few minutes of his consciousness over and over again. When he did get up he grabbed his clothes and belongings, there was no reason for Naruto to stay any longer since his kidnapper was no longer there to restrain him.

When the blonde was dressing he noticed the marks on his arms and body, wondering why Kyuubi hadn't healed them yet. He traced the 'MINE' on his left arm and carefully let his chakra enter his system just a little, it had been hours since he had been able to use any chakra. The chakra made it's way to Naruto's fist, then as if he had jump started Kyuubi's healing process, the markings healed and disappeared in seconds along with the dull soreness in his ass. Naruto didn't feel any of Kyuubi's chakra but still he healed and was thankful for it, if Sakura or Kakashi saw those markings they would have known something had happened while he was gone.

With a tug on the knot of his headband, Naruto looked around the room with a sense of finality. Sasuke had left no traces, no one would have been able to tell they were there unless they knew about it beforehand. Naruto looked around the room one more time, engraving the place in his memory as the place he had lost his virginity, turned off the lights and left.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura had been searching the woods for hours with no sign of Naruto anywhere. The hysteria that had been bubbling underneath Sakura's emotional surface was starting to peak through, she had broken down several times during the search. Every time Sakura would start to sob, the older, white haired man would plead the need to pee. Each time returning only when Sakura managed to pull herself together to start searching again. Other than Sakura's breakdowns every few hours, they searched in silence, too busy focusing on their own thoughts to try to hold a conversation.

It had been only about a half an hour since Sakura's last breakdown but she could feel another one coming on quickly, they had been searching for over _five hours _and they hadn't seen hide or hair of the blonde ninja. She was really starting to worry now, where the hell was that stupid blonde?! She was starting to think something had really happened to him, if that were true, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Sakura," Kakashi tried to calm her down before the cork flew off yet again, "He knows how to take care of himself, we will find him and he'll be okay." 'I hope' Kakashi didn't add the last part, knowing that it would only set Sakura off again.

Sniffles came from Sakura as she tried to hold back the tears, she nodded at what Kakashi had said and tried to think positive, that Naruto was just sleeping somewhere, somewhere where both she and Kakashi couldn't feel his chakra. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you're right," Sakura choked on a sob, a smile barely making it way onto her face. "We'll find him sooner or later." The two stopped not long after their short conversation for another breakdown session for Sakura while Kakashi claimed he needed to take another leak.

* * *

Naruto had left the hotel without getting caught easily, there was no security, only the maids and clerical staff. He had quickly found his bearings and headed in the direction of the hotel his teammate's had slept at. The fastest route was the forest, a place Naruto wasn't exactly keen on going into it again, especially after what had happened last night. Though the blonde did suck it up and went into the forest, he was not happy and had thoughts of cutting off the youngest Uchiha's dick and balls next time they met to cheer him up. After about a minute of traveling by himself, Naruto realized that he was rather occupied with thinking of the dark haired man that had stolen his heart, occupied to the point of him being unable to search for Kakashi and Sakura's chakra signatures.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," Naruto murmured and in three poofs of smoke three mirror images of himself appeared and kept up with him as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. They looked expectantly at him, one of the clones smirked and henge'd into Sasuke, making crude thrusting gestures with his hands and crotch. Naruto threw a kunai at the clone, surprised the clone was impaled in the forehead and it canceled out immediately in a cloud of smoke. "Oi! Careful with those, you could have hit me!" Another bunshin yelled, he had grabbed the kunai from the air when the first bunshin had expelled. Naruto shrugged and took the kunai back from his bunshin, still angry what his bunshin had did.

"I can't believe I thought it was okay to make fun of myself, I'm going crazy," Naruto murmured to himself, he rolled his eyes and internally blamed Sasuke for the whole ordeal. "You two go ahead and scout for Kakashi and Sakura, that's what I made you for. When you find them come back to me or cancel yourselves out. Now go." The bunshins did as they were told and jumped ahead of their creator.

Now that Naruto could go back to being preoccupied he did so gratefully, jumping from tree to tree without much conscious effort. Oh of all the ways he could get rid of that offending dick when the Uchiha came back, the possibilities could be endless if Naruto thought long enough. He could cut it off slowly with some thin steel wire, using enough pressure to slowly cut through it, like sausage links. He could chop them off slice by thin slice with a very large and sharp knife without ever giving any anesthesia to the damn Uchiha. Revenge would be so gratifyingly sweet Naruto could taste it already.

The tingling feeling on his lips came back when he started thinking about Sasuke and he started to second guess his revenge. The man had said he loved him and returned Naruto's feelings, it would be hard for Naruto to cut off Sasuke's dick now, knowing that Sasuke loved him. Ahh, the wonders of being in love with a bastard who practically forced sex upon you, damn the fucking Uchiha and his damn fucking dick. "Oi!" both of Naruto's clones had found him again, they fell in step with him easily before telling Naruto what they learned. "We found Sakura and Kakashi, they're not far from here, just keep heading in this direction and you'll feel there chakra in about ten minutes." The real Naruto nodded and the clones poofed into nonexistence.

"When that bastard comes back I'm going to kill him." The blonde murmured to himself before he picked up his pace and sped towards his teammates, his mind starting to focus on things other than Sasuke Uchiha and the night they had shared together. It took only five minutes for Naruto to sense Sakura and Kakashi's chakra, eight to find the gray haired ninja. The older man was sitting in a tree, reading his beloved porno book. He didn't look up when the blonde came into view or when he stopped in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto was relieved to see his sensei, so much that he was tempted to hug the older man but decided against it when the white haired man looked up, his one visible eye shaped like an upside down U.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you after your outburst last night, Sakura is worried about you." Kakashi's voice was filled with a lead lightness, obviously unhappy with everything that had happened since he had woken up.

"Eheh, sorry Kakashi-sensei," A hand went to scratch the back of his head, embarrassed. "I guess I should go save Sakura from a mental breakdown right?" Kakashi didn't move a muscle, which only made Naruto's stomach sink a little.

"Try stopping her in the midst of her sixth, Uzumaki." Kakashi's voice was still a fake relaxed, he was pissed. With a nod of his head, Naruto left the jonin in search of the pink haired medic-nin in training. He found her sitting on a tree branch, her feet hanging off the edge and her head bowed. Naruto paused a few hundred yards from the pinkette, nervous that he was intruding on her privacy. Slowly he approached her, a pain in his chest rose when he heard her sobbing and couldn't help but notice that she still hadn't noticed his presence or chakra that was flaring in a silent warning.

"...Sakura." Naruto was only a few feet away from his teammate and she still hadn't noticed the blonde until he had spoken her name in a low voice. She gasped a little, her head shooting up in surprise. She rubbed the tears from her face and her sobs silenced into small sniffles as she tried to stand up.

"N-Naruto," Sakura stuttered, "Took you long enough, I was worried about you." She stood before the blonde shinobi, her eyes red and face wet from crying. A smile formed on Naruto's lips, knowing that his teammate was truly glad he was back. "I'm sorry Naruto, we failed in our mission and we might never be able to find Orochimaru or Sasuke again. I didn't mean to upset you last night Nar-" Sakura had babbled until Naruto stepped forward and enveloped her shaking frame in his strong lean arms.

"Shhh, it's alright Sakura it wasn't anyone's fault, mission failed due to outside influences. That's what happened, I was a fool for thinking otherwise, a complete baka. Who could have predicted an uprising from Orochimaru's minions and an earthquake happening at the same time? No one could Sakura, that's why I was angry, we couldn't have predicted it and everything went wrong from there." Naruto's calm voice soothed his teammate enough that she had stopped crying. They stayed that way for a few minutes, allowing Sakura to regain her composure. When the blonde pulled away, he was met with a small but powerful right hook to the jaw and was thrown into the trunk of the tree. It wasn't hard enough to cause any damage to the tree or the blonde but it got the message through loud and clear, don't do that _ever_ again.

"Naruto! How could you do that to us! You scared us half to death you stupid idiot!" Sakura yelled. She was back to her normal self already. Naruto was in shock for a few seconds but frowned when he snapped out of it.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he rubbed where the pinkette had hit him. "You didn't have to hit so hard! Look it's already bruising Sakura-chan!" Sakura rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest as her blonde teammate produced fake tears to add to their play bickering.

"That's what you get for not coming back last night, baka! We could have been home by now!" Sakura continued to huff and complain until Kakashi came back from his 17 minute potty break.

"Maa maa, well now that we found our little lost blonde why don't we head back to Konoha, Tsunade will be furious if we're any later than we already are." Kakashi pointed out the fact that they were several traveling hours behind what they had planned.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto jumped off towards Konoha, leaving his teammates behind him, they looked at each other and smiled before following the bright ball of pure ninja sunshine. Yeah, so they would say it was a failed mission, but for Naruto, well he could hardly call last night, which was filled with the words 'I love you' and a promise to return home, a failed mission.


End file.
